RWBY: A Short Story Anthology
by ahugebox
Summary: A set of loosely connected short stories with a focus on character development and humor.


No Good Deed

Summary: After scolding Neptune for her, Weiss tries to repay Jaune with a date.

* * *

"So, um. How's Pyrrha?"

"Eh, she seemed kinda peeved that you asked me out here. But hey, how can a man say no to an ice queen?" Jaune laughed, assuming Weiss would too. But she didn't. In fact, her gaze jabbed through his heart, pulling its strings in ways he he didn't know existed. Women like his sisters, who were nice and accommodating, could be found everywhere in Remnant, under every rock, in every corner. Women like Weiss, who would step on his throat given the first opportunity, were dime a dozen. He never fancied himself a masochist, but the prospect seemed nice.

"You better enjoy this. The Schnee family doesn't date; we marry powerful and lovable people who deserve the honor of such a name. You are none of these."

"And yet we're here," he smirked. This diner put both of them out of their elements. He could imagine Weiss used to fine dining, restaurants that place knives to the right of the plate with the blade properly placed for maximum dining efficiency. Instead, he preferred spotty hole-in-the-wall Faunus joints that have two tables and don't even carry napkins. 'The worse the place, the better the taste,' Dad would always say. Despite both of these, the place they finally managed to agree on (only at Blake's urging) was home to the middle class, serving modest food for modest prices. One of the only things they had in common was thinking this place was shitty.

"Did he text you back yet?" Jaune asked.

"No."

Looking out over the port, the location was gorgeous. Bright blue skies with a matching sea, clouds allowing a few rays through to give tourists just enough light to snap quality photos. The port's hustle and bustle extended to the building, and the constant noise gave Weiss a quality excuse to stop listening to what Jaune had to say.

"I see you looking. No, just because we're on a date, doesn't mean any of that will ever be yours. Not in your lifetime." Dock workers carefully extracted tons of dust from a freighter, clearly labelled with her family name. That wasn't what he was staring at, though. What a presumptuous bitch. And how he loved that.

No, it was the person watching the workers. Donned in an ominous and edgy black cloak, a tall and lanky figure figure eyed them suspiciously. That wasn't going to end well. He definitely was their problem too, as Weiss ignoring a hit on a company soon to be hers would be nonsensical.

"Let's skip out on the food. That guy stands out like a sore thumb, he might be plotting something."

"Look Jaune, just because somebody is wearing black doesn't mean that they're evil. Vale is just white, white, white. Your white breast plate. My combat dress. The streets, the clouds, the-"

Some people never knew when to themselves up, but think they know when to shut up others. Hilarious. Instead of waiting for her monologue to finally fizzle out, he instead stole her hand and walked out of the restaurant. The hostess gave a dirty look, but the food wasn't even out yet. Weiss commented that, "18 minutes of waiting doesn't deserve a tip," but she was out the door before things got gruesome.

The figure paced towards the dock with a briskness befitting a certain Beacon professor, eying his prey. Jaune avoided listening to a derision of insults including the insensitive "stubborn, dim-witted neanderthal," as the trench coat flew down towards the dock.

Over in an instant. Poor workers probably have been robbed before, because after the first two went down, the other six went straight to their knees. The assailant's weapon was awfully nice, too; a polearm that shot the tip as a harpoon. Seeing that, Weiss finally closed her rambling mouth to get work done.

A glyph popped up underneath the two and Weiss flew with grace. Jaune was artistically falling up in comparison. He faceplanted as she sealed an open cargo container with ice in a form of loss prevention. It reminded him of a real bitchy manager he had while working at a retail store, who lived and died by the motto "What's mine is mine."

It almost finished as fast as it started. After finally finding his balance, Jaune caught a harpoon coming straight for Weiss with his breastplate. Again, he was thrust into the air, this time towards the trench coat hiding behind some cargo. The figure made its daring escape into the water, which honestly didn't seem like a good idea, and Jaune rested on the floor with a harpoon threatening his chest.

Heels clicked towards his spot around the container. She obviously didn't hear him dive into the water. Rounding the corner, Weiss was battle-ready.

"Hey!" Jaune said, expecting to scare and maybe make her laugh.

She didn't.

Instead, she stepped on his neck.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," she said, removing her heel from his throat.

"Don't be. Actually, I kinda liked it."

Her mouth twitched in fury and Weiss walked away.

"Since I saved the day again, will there be a second date?"

"Shut up."

"Can you at least take the harpoon out?"

"I said, shut up."


End file.
